surgery
by edward-cullen-maniac22
Summary: this is just a random thought of mine. what if bella, being bella, got really sick one night. how does edward react. how does bella. what happenes if bella needs surgery. well read and find out. and after you read please, please, please REVIEW!


**I really don't know why I wrote this, I just thought of it and wanted to see if you guys like it. Here you go.**

**Bella**

"Edward, im tired" we were sitting on his couch in his living room, along with Emmett, Rosalie, and esme. Jasper and alice were away hunting and Carlisle was in his office. Right after I said I was tired Edward scoped me up and ran in this room. I was spending the night here because Charlie was out of town, and I wanted to. When we got to his room her carried me over to his bed and I crawled to the middle. He was still standing when I looked at him. "aren't you going to lay down with me?" I asked and he gave me my all time favorite crooked smile.

"yes, I was just…looking at you, you are so beautiful bella." He said and I blushed, of course. Then he came right next to me, and I got under the big golden comforter, before lying my head on his chest. I fell asleep right away. I don't know why I was so tired.

I woke up in the middle of the night moaning. "bella? Are you okay love?" Edward asked. I shook my head, oh my god. I feel horrible, my side hurts so bad, ah! "whats wrong, are you sick" I nodded as a sharp pain ripped through my side again. I grabbed where it hurt and Edward sighed. Then he helped me sit up. "bella does your side hurt?" he sounded really concerned.

"yes, Edward, my side hurts really, really bad!" I moaned again, and he called Carlisle.

"it is going to be okay love, don't worry, im here."

"what's up?" Carlisle said as he walked into Edwards room.

"I think bella has appendicitis" oh, great, that's just what I need. I moaned and held my side tighter.

"okay bring her into my office and I will check it out." Then he left and Edward picked me up very gently and headed for the office. Once we got there Carlisle was waiting by the chase in the corner of the room. Edward laid me down, and Carlisle started to check a whole bunch of stuff and asking me questions.

"yeah, you were right Edward, she needs to get to the hospital." I groaned and Edward chuckled softly. "do you want me to go in with you?" he asked Edward.

"sure, I will ask esme to call Charlie" he said to me and another sharp pain struck. I moaned again. "bella, we are going to the hospital okay, everything is gonna be okay' I nodded weak and he picked me up again. He walked out of Carlisle office and Rosalie was there holding a pair of sweets and a nice jacket and shirt. I didn't even realize I was wearing one of Edwards shirts and a pair of shorts. "thanks, rose," Edward said taking the clothes and heading back to his room. He set me on the bed and then he looked almost embarrassed. "umm, I will get esme to help me change" he started to walk away.

"Edward?" he turned around, "cant you help me?" he thought for a second.

"are you sure, I can get esme." I nodded and he sighed but walked back over to me. I stood up and he held my arm as I took my shorts of, then I sat down and he helped me put my sweets on. Then he stopped when it was time for my shirt. "umm," he chuckled "I'll get esme," I stopped him.

"its okay, I can do it, just…turn around." He chuckled again and turned around. I put the shirt on. "okay" he turned around and came back over to me and helped me put my arms through the jacket sleeves. Then we went to his car, and headed to the hospital.

When we got there Carlisle was there and had already set a room up for me. then he told me how I would need to get an ex-ray. Edward walked me to the room, but had to wait outside. When that was done we went back in the room. I laid down and Edward sat next to me and rubbed my head. God, have I ever mentioned that I love this man! "I love you" I whispered, he leaned down and kissed my head.

"I love you, too" a few minutes later Carlisle walked in the room.

"okay so we need to get that out, soon. Charlie is on his way but he said that I can sign for you so we are gonna get started soon, okay?" suddenly I was very scared and I grabbed Edwards had as I nodded. "a nurse will be in, in a second to get you ready" and then he left. I turned to Edward with tears in my eyes.

"oh love don't worry, everything will be fine, and I will be here when you wake up okay?" a tear fell down and he wiped it away with his finger. I nodded. He leaned down and kissed me lightly on the lips, then the nurse came in.

"hello, I am going to get you ready for your surgery. How are you doing?" she looked over at me, she seemed very nice.

"ummm…I've had worse." Edward laughed but nodded. I shuddered when I remember the whole ballet scene, ugh.

"okay, well I will leave you for a minute so you can put this on, okay?" she said handing me a hospital gown. I nodded and she left. I looked over at Edward as another tear fell.

"its okay. I will be here. I am going to step right outside, tell me when you are done okay?" I nodded again and he left pulling the curtain with him. I put on the hideous gown, and groaned.

"okay, you can come back in." he pulled open the curtain, and smiled. "don't I looked fabulous?" I said my voice weak. He laughed, and nodded.

"actually, you really do. I am starting to wonder if you can ever, not." I smiled at him, but I couldn't hold it up very long. I laid back down and the nurse can back in with stuff for an IV. I moaned and Edward took my hand.

"okay I am going to put this in you arm okay? Don't worry you wont feel a thing." I leaned into Edward and shut my eyes. "all done." Few, she was right, I didn't feel anything. "okay well we are gonna bring you into the room now okay, say goodbye, you will be up in a few hours." My eyes filled with tears again and Edward looked down at me and smiled.

"I love you, don't worry everything will be fine, its Carlisle." I tried to smile but I couldn't. "I will be right here when you wake up okay, love?" I nodded and the nurse started to move me.

"I love you" I said as she was pushing me out of the room. I then realized I was shaking, it was freezing in her and I was scared. I wish Edward could do this. He had two medical degrees, but he doesn't have exactly the same level of control Carlisle has. The nurse pushed me into a bright white room, with a lot of lights and I saw Carlisle. I relaxed slightly, and he walked over to me.

"hello, bella, how you doin?" he asked I just sighed. "don't worry, this is a very fast surgery, you will be in the recovery room with Edward in no time." He said with a smile, I nodded. "okay well we are gonna get started now, this is carl, he is the anesthesiologist, he is going to make you sleep, okay?" I nodded.

"hi bella, okay when I say I want you to start count backwards from ten out loud okay?" I nodded and he out something into the IV. "okay start."

"10,9,8…7…6……5……4……….." ni-night!

**Edward**

"I love you, don't worry, everything will be fine, its Carlisle." I said just as she was about to be taken off to surgery. "I will be right here when you wake up okay, love?" she nodded, but I could see in here eyes that she was scared. Then the nurse started to take her away, just as she passed she whispered 'I love you'. When she was out of sight I sighed and went to Carlisle's office, I needed to try to find a distraction so I wont go mad with worry. I ended up reading over some of Carlisle's books and when I looked at the clock on the wall, and hour and a half had passed. Bella should be done soon, I got up and went to the recovery room, just as they were bringing bella in. I walked over and sat down next to her, and I took her hand and waited for her to wake up. About an hour later she did. "hi" I said to her when she opened her eyes, she looked around confused and I chuckled. "you are in the recovery room, from you surgery, it went great." She looked over at me and tried to sit up. I gently pushed her back down. "careful love, rest" she listened and then whimpered quietly. I was about to say something but Carlisle came.

"hey bella, how are you feeling." He said while looking over her charts. Everything went perfect.

"never better" she answered and we both laughed. "how long do I have to stay here?" she asked once we stopped laughing.

"well you are going to stay here on night for sure and then we will go on from there by how well you do." Carlisle said but I leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"I called alice, she see's you at home tomorrow early afternoon." Carlisle heard and chuckled, bella smiled. She looked really tired. "sleep love, I promise, I will be here when you wake up." And with that she fell asleep, Charlie showed up about a half an hour later and spoke with Carlisle. I stayed with bella the whole time, and as promised was right there when she woke up again!

**The end!!!**

**Well I hope you liked, haha, like I said I don't know why I wrote this, I just felt like it. So review and tell me what you thought. I have a couple other little ideas kind of like this so tell me it you thing I should write them! Okay, okay you know I am going to say it; REVIEW!!!!!!**


End file.
